eat_the_rude_big_bangfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQs
What's a big bang anyway? A big bang is a challenge wherein authors have a set amount of time to write a fic of specified minimum length (in this case 5k or 20k), which is then claimed by an artist who will illustrate scenes from the story. Authors and artists work as a team, sharing a posting date and masterpost on the challenge blog. You will communicate directly with one another over the course of the winter and spring. Please keep in mind this is not a commission. Artists may choose to illustrate something other than the scenes an author had in mind. For a successful collaboration, communication is key. You are both creators with your own visions, so be respectful. Some artists like to claim one or more fics and will work with multiple authors in this challenge; however, authors will be matched with a maximum of one artist. In the event that an artist has to drop out after claims, we will arrange for a pinch hitter, someone who steps in to create art at the last minute. Can I sign up if I've never done this before? Of course! The ETRBB welcomes anyone who would like to participate. Thoroughly read the rules and requirements before signing up. We do ask that you have at least some experience in writing or art before you commit to the challenge. This is a large challenge that will take time for you to create your fic or art. It's why it takes place over such a long period of time. The pieces you produce should be something you are proud of and something you are proud to post and show the world. If I miss sign ups, can I still register late? No. We open sign ups for several months to allow everyone to have a chance to participate if they so desire. To allow for late registration wouldn't be fair to those who did make it on time and it may not give the late participant enough time to meet the requirements of the challenge. We require that each author has 80% at least completed by claims and we want to give you the best chance for success. If you miss registration, better luck next year! Can I sign up as an author and not participate in claims? No. A big bang is a team challenge between an author and an artist. Everyone who signs up is signing up to enter claims and join with a partner. If this is not your style, perhaps this is not the challenge best suited for you. Is there a chat for ETRBB? Yes! In fact, we require you join our discord to meet your fellows and be able to hear updates from your mods. However, claims will be blind and we ask for secrecy until posting, so there is to be no discussion of fics or art outside of our writing or art channels or with your partner after claims. Discussion of a fic or art outside of this will cause penalization by the mods. Will you send reminders? What if I fall behind? We will send several emails out for check-ins and to remind you of claims, but it is your responsibility to remember and plan for important points in the challenge. Look at the schedule for key points. The mods will grant extensions for emergencies and emergencies only. Failure to turn in a fic for claims or post may lead to being banned from the next round. If you are concerned that you cannot finish in time, you may always drop with no penalty before claims. Will there be a prompt? Nope! This challenge is as vast as your imagination. As long as the content isn't prohibited by the rules, feel free to write your heart's desire. But, do keep in mind that this is a Hannibal challenge. Crossovers are welcome, but seeing a fic about Crowley and Aziraphale from Good Omens may not go over so well with readers if Dr. Lecter doesn't also try to eat them. When should I start writing? As soon as you can! You may even start before sign ups, so long as you keep your fic under wraps. Give yourself enough time to produce the best fic you can! Can I reveal anything about my fic? The short answer is no. Before claims you may only discuss with other authors in the challenge, your own beta reader who has been sworn to secrecy, or people who will not be participating in the challenge (who have also been sworn to secrecy).' After claims' you may also (of course) discuss with your artist. But please keep your fic under wraps. Don't promote it or post it until your assigned time. What can I write? The perimeters of this challenge are vast. All ships, all plots, all kinds of fics are welcome, as long as they fall in the Hannibal fandom, of course. As long as what you write isn't explicitly forbidden in the rules, go for it! We just ask that you use common sense when choosing a topic. How do I get an artist? We assign you your artist during claims. You will not select your own partner What if I haven't heard from my artist? What if we don't get along? If you have not heard from your partner within the first two days after claims, the mods will investigate. If you have not heard from them by the end of the week, you will be assigned a pinch hitter. If you and your partner don't get along, try to be cordial. If that proves impossible, don't start a fight, please just come to the mods and we will help resolve any issues in a civil manner. As an author, can I create a photo manip for my fic? No. We do not allow authors to create art (of any kind) for themselves. If your artist is not providing you with art, we will assign you a pinch hitter. Do I have to post my fic on AO3? Yes. We will add your fic to our collection and that is where people will know to find your fic. Your fic may be cross posted elsewhere, but it must remain on AO3 for one (1) year at least. Can I post an epilogue or prologue later? What about a timestamp? We ask that all epilogues and prologues be posted with the fic in one fell swoop. We do not allow serial posting. The whole fic must go up at once. Timestamps may go up whenever you choose, provided they are separate. Can I change my info? Yes! Just contact the mods at eattherudebb@gmail.com with your new info.